


A Peaceful Paradise

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf thinks about the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 64

The Shire is a truly wonderful place; Gandalf thinks to himself as he drives his cart down the road. It is a healing balm for the spirit, a place to rest from cares and renew oneself. Though the Elves are renowned throughout Middle-earth for their graceful abodes, he would rather be welcomed into a Hobbit-hole and offered pipe-weed and dark beer.

He wonders if the Hobbits know how truly lucky they are, as their world lies safe and sleepy in the golden afternoon that has lasted an Age.

He hates knowing that their long peace is nearly at an end.


End file.
